Tekken 6: A new destiny awaits
by The little BloodTalon
Summary: 3 Years after the last tournament. A new battle begins. Includes 5 Original Characters.No comment on what the heck I'm writing. Anyway R&R. Chapter 15 is up.
1. New comers

Tekken 6: A new reality awaits

3 years after Tekken 5. A new reality awaits

_Chapter 1: New comers_

_-Rei-_

_Fighting style: Tae-Kwon-Do_

_Origin:Korea_

_Age:17_

_Height: 5'4"_

_Weight: 47 kilograms_

_Fighter relationships:_

_Hwoarang-master_

_Baek Doo San-grandfather(as she calls him)_

It was dark and A girl ran towards a dojo. She quickly opened the door and removed her shoes.She ran straight into her master's room.The door opened and revealed a red-haired Korean.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" He said as he patted the girl's head

"Master Hwoarang.. I found this" The girl handed an envelope to Hwoarang

He got it and removed the letter inside. Two papers fell as he opened the envelope.The girl picked it up.

"Looks like where going to Japan" Whispered Hwoarang

"Master, What's this?" The girl asked holding two invitations to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

"It's an invitation to a tournament. And you are also invited,Rei" answered Hwoarang. "You better wake up early tomorrow cause we're going to Japan."

As she heard him say that they are going to Japan.She suddenly jumped up and down with joy.

"We're going to Japan tomorrow! Yay! Will Grandpa Baek be there too?"

Hwoarang scratched his head.

"I think he's gonna be there. Don't worry" replied Hwoarang. "Now get some sleep.It's already past your bedtime"

She nodded and went to her room.Hwoarang shook his head and shrugged.He picked up the two invitations and placed them inside his desk.

The next day. Rei was already up and the end of her hair was dyed red.She wore her blue TKD gi and a matching bandanna.She also wore her white rubbershoes. She ran into Hwoarang's room and woke him up. He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Rei? Wow you're early today and what did you do to your hair?" He asked pointing to her hair

"I dyed it.Just like yours" Replied Rei smiling.

"Guess your excited huh? Prepare breakfast while I prepare my things okay?"

Rei nodded and went down to the kitchen to make Breakfast.Hwoarang Got out of the bathroom and wore his red vest.He didn't put on the zipper.He also wore a pair of black jeans. He packed his things up in a back pack.He also put the invitations safe in his pocket.After eating their breakfast,they went out of the dojo and headed for the airport.

_-Katsuhiro Kazama-_

_Fighting style: Traditional Karate_

_Origin:Japan_

_Age:18_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 67 kilograms_

_Fighter relationships:_

_Jin Kazama-Brother (elder)_

_Asuka Kazama-cousin_

_Jun Kazama-mother_

_Kazuya Mishima-Father_

_Heihachi Mishima-grandfather_

"Katsuhiro, Where are you?" Asuka yelled trying to find her cousin

"I'm over here Asuka"Katsuhiro responded,while punching a tree.He wore a black shirt and a pair of white jeans and white rubbershoes.He has black spiky hair,similar to that of Jin's only with two long bangs on both sides of his face.

"I have two invitations to a tournament.want to join Hiro?"Cried Asuka as she ran towards Katsuhiro

"What tournament is it? The King of Iron Fist Tournament?" Asked Katsuhiro

"You guessed it right!"

Katsuhiro continued punching the tree.One punch and The tree cut into half.

Asuka stared in awe at what Katsuhiro did.

"Alright! I'm coming!" said Katsuhiro,he waved his fist in the air.Asuka nodded and threw his bag at him.

"Get ready coz' we're gonna stay at the Osaka grand hotel." Asuka said as she left. Katsuhiro smirked and followed his cousin_. "I_ _can't wait to participate in this tournament.Wonder if I'll meet a girl?" _He grinned and laughed silently.

Asuka smacked him at the back of his head. "You're thinking about girls again aren't you?"Asked Asuka.

"No I'm not! I'm thinking of what kind of opponents I would face.I might have a one on one with my brother,Jin" Lied Katsuhiro in a nervous tone while rubbing his head.

"Whatever! Hiro Let's just go to the hotel shall we?"

Katsuhiro nodded and went out of the dojo ahead of Asuka.Asuka just shooked her head and followed him.

_-Falken-_

_fighting style:Developed his own fighting style and a bit of Karate_

_Origin: Japan_

_Age:22_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 78 Kilograms_

_Fighter relationships: none_

A young man was out fighting in the streets of Tokyo.He had just won 10 fights in a row. He waved his fist in the air and shouted. "I'M UNBEATABLE"

One of the fighters went up to him and gave him a letter.He raised an eyebrow and opened the letter.He found an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 6.He smirked and headed to his apartment.

"I'm going to win this one!" He opened the door and went in. He put on his green shirt,a pair of blue pants and black shoes. He put on his sunglass on his head pushing his dark brown hair back. He packed up everything that he needed for the tournament.

" If that little punk and her master's gonna be there.I'll totally kick her ass in the tournament just like how she kicked my ass back in Korea" He mumbled and gritted his teeth. He headed out of his apartment and made his way to Osaka.


	2. Room mates?

_Chapter 2:Room mates?_

Hwoarang and his student have made their way to Osaka,Japan. He read the letter once more and headed out the airport. Rei followed silently,she was a little nervous,wondering if that manshe met in a street fight would enter the tournament too.

"Well might as well go look for this Grand hotel" Said Hwoarang.as he looked at his student. "Something bothering you?"

Rei finally got back to her senses and shook her head. "No! I'm okay! Really"

Hwoarang shrugged and asked a lady where the hotel is.The lady pointed west and warned him about some gang stealing stuff of whoever would pass in the alley. Hwoarang thanked the lady and motioned for Rei to follow him.

"Looks like we'll be in for a street fight" said Hwoarang,smirking

"A street fight? Again? Here in Japan?" Asked Rei surprised

Hwoarang nodded and patted her head. "Don't worry The Blood Talon is here and remember what I thaught you" He winked.

They finally reached their destination. They were about to pass the alley when some gangsters surrounded them.

"Well would you look at that a little girl and her daddy" Teased the leader of the group.The rest of the gang laughed. "Now hand over what you've got!"

He demanded.

"Hmph! Not a chance! Besides you don't even know who we are and do I even look like a dad to you?" responded Hwoarang, smirking

"And don't ever under estimate us.You dirt bag!" continued Rei.

"di…..dirt bag?" The leader of the group gritted his teeth and ordered his gang to attack.They came charging in towards Rei and Hwoarang.They went into their fighting stance.

"Get them!" screamed one of the gangsters.

Hwoarang whistled and dodged their attacks. He kicked their faces with one roundhouse kick. Rei defended every attack,ducked and kicked their feet making them loose their balance and to fall.

"C'mon you can do better than that" teased Rei while kicking one thugs face and leaped to the other and kicked his gut.

"_She's really getting a lot better" _ thought Hwoarang,who was done beating up the gangsters.Rei finally finished her fight,she smiled and gave a thumbs up to her master.Hwoarang smiled back.

"You'll pay for that!" The leader yelled as he was charging towards Hwoarang.Suddenly,someone punched the man's face from behind Hwoarang.He landed in front of Hwoarang.Rei hid behind Hwoarang.The guy turned around and smiled.

"Long time no see,Hwoarang" He said.

"Kazama,Jin? is that you?" asked Hwoarang

"You still remembered." Jin laughed. He then noticed a girl hiding behind Hwoarang.He walked over to her.

"Don't tell me that she's your daughter!" Said Jin surprised.

"Hey! Do I even look like a dad to you!" replied Hwoarang with his arms crossed

"Then who is she?"

"She's my student her name's Rei"

Jin turned his attention to her and patted her head.

"Nice to meet you Rei"

Rei blushed and smiled

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Jin" She replied

Jin laughed "She's like your exact opposite"

Hwoarang shrugged and glared at Jin "let's just go to the hotel"

"Sure.That's where I'm heading anyway."

They went to ehre the hotel was.They went inside and walked over to the lady who was in the desk.

"May I help you?" asked the lady

"We're here for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6" said Hwoarang

"Sir Hwoarang,Sir Jin Kazama and Miss Rei. Your room numbers are 217,218 and 219" replied the woman.

"What! We don't even have a room mate?" asked Rei worried.

"Actually your room mate has already arrived. His name is Katsuhiro Kazama and Sir Hwoarang is the only one without a room mate"

"Kazama? He related to you Jin?" asked Rei

Jin nodded "Yep! My younger brother"

"I didn't know you had a brother.Well let's just go to our designated room okay?" stated Hwoarang. "Hey Rei be careful.He might be your new boyfriend" Teased Hwoarang.

"Hey!" shouted Rei.Hwoarang laughed seing that her face is red.

They each went to their designated room.Rei opened the door and saw Katsuhiro who was half naked.Rei blushed and closed the door again.

Katsuhiro being the curious type opened the door and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey! You must be Rei,my room mate?" asked Katsuhiro "My name's Katsuhiro Kazama call me Hiro for short" He winked.

Rei blushed and nodded.She went inside the room and Katsuhiro closed the door behind him._ "This is great. I have a girl as my room mate. I can ask her out tonight" _Katsuhiro thought to himself and smiled.

Hwoarang opened his own door and saw that it was empty.He threw his bag on the floor and laid on his bed.

"I don't have a room mate. How nice" Hwoarang said to himself.

Jin opened the door to his room and saw a man with dark brown spiky hair. The man looked over at the door and arced a brow.

"You're my room mate?" He asked

"Yeah. Have a problem with that?" Jin replied "My name's.."

"Jin Kazama yeah… yeah… and my name is Falken"

"_This guy is even worse Than Hwoarang"_ Jin thought shaking his head.

Falken sat on the couch and opened the T.V. not minding Jin.

Asuka Kazama was in her room with her room mate, Ling Xiaoyu.They have been good friends since The last tournament. They share their deepest secrets.

"Hey! Xiao!" Asuka called while doing her homework.

"You called?"

"Yeah! Do you know the answer to this" Asuka stated as she showed Xiaoyu her homework.

"Do you even have to do your homework here?" Asked Xiaoyu

"Well yeah… I don't want to fail you know. Even if I entered this tournament." Answered Asuka

"_I wonder if Hiro's room mate has arrived already?If she has. I don't want to think about it. He's such a playboy" _Asuka shooked her head and continued on doing her homework.

Katsuhiro went to the fridge and brought out two can of cokes.He went to where Rei was and handed her a can of it.

"Here have some" He smiled at her.

"Uh…. Thanks Hiro" answered Rei who was blushing.

Katsuhiro sat beside her and opened his can.He took a sip and looked at Rei.

She opened her can and also took a sip.She stayed quiet after He sat beside her.

"_Why did he sit beside me? He has his own bed?" _Rei asked herself and looked away.

"So… ah…. What brings you here to the tournament?" Katsuhiro asked.

"I don't know… An invitation just came on our dojo's door."

"our?"

"Yeah me and my master,Hwoarang" Rei replied with a smile.

"Wanna go out with me tonight?" asked Katsuhiro as he drank his coke.Rei's eyes suddenly widened and she blushed terribly.She stared at Katsuhiro for a long time.

"_Why so sudden?" _Rei asked herself. "Welll I guess it's okay" she finally answered.

"Great then it's a date! We'll meet at the lobby at 7 pm. Okay?" Cried Katsuhiro as he stood up and finished his coke.He skipped to the kitchen and sang. "I'll go on a date.I'll go on a date"

"I never had a date before" Rei said silently.


	3. Two hearts become one

_Chapter 3:Two hearts become one._

Everybody were in their designated rooms.It was 12 pm. And almost time for lunch.

"Will every fighter pls. go to the restaurant to the right of the lobby" A voice from a speaker said.

Hwoarang jump out from his bed and stretched his arms.

"Finally lunch has arrived"

Steve Fox who was sitting on the chair near the lobby got up and went straight to the restaurant. Jin on the other hand woke up and fell from his bed as he heard a voice saying it's lunch time.

"What the? It's already lunch time?" He asked

"Well duh….. We 're heading to the restaurant right of the lobby. I'll be on my way now. Slow poke" Falken stated and left the room.

Jin rubbed the back of his head and stood up and dusted himself.

"Might as go meet Hwoarang and Rei" He said. He went out of the room and waited for Hwoarang and Rei on the stairs.Hwoarang finally went out of his room and saw Jin on the stairs.

"Huh? Who're you waiting for Kazama?"

"You and your student"

Katsuhiro and Rei both walked up to the door and bumped into each others side.Katsuhiro looked at Rei and smiled.He opened the door and motioned for her to go first.

"Ladies first" He said

Hwoarang noticed that Rei's door was open. "Looks like she's coming out"

Rei went out of the room followed by Katsuhiro behind her.He closed the door and tapped Rei's shoulder.Jin saw Katsuhiro and called him.

"Oi! Katsuhiro!"

Katsuhiro looked to where Jin was,

"Huh? Big brother. Heh! What's up."

"He's Katsuhiro huh? Your little brother" Hwoarang teased. "Well let's just go to the restaurant now"

They all nodded and went down the stairs.Rei was together with Katsuhiro.She was blushing ever since she met him. Hwoarang and Jin decided to leave them alone.

"Looks like they're going to have a nice relationship" Whispered Jin to Hwoarang.

"I know. They are a nice couple" Hwoarang whispered back.

Once they were in the restaurant. They walked in and took their seats. Asuka and Xiaoyu were sitting right next to them.

"Hey aren't those Jin and Hwoarang?" asked Xiao "and who are those with them? The guy looks just like Jin"

"Oh.. yeah that's them alright and The guy there is Katsuhiro Kazama.Jin's younger brother" replied Asuka in a bored tone

"How about the girl with him?"

"Dunno maybe she's related to Hwoarang or something like that"

Jin heard two familiar voices beside them.He turned his head to the right and saw Xiao and Asuka.

"How are you Xiao?' asked Jin.Xiaoyu turned and smiled at him.

"I'm fine"

"Asuka…. Looking good today girl" whistled Hwoarang

"Shut up Hwo!" yelled Asuka.

"Is that your daughter? Hwo?" asked Xiaoyu,pointing at Rei.

"Hey it's not nice to point! And do I even look like a dad! For god's sake. She's my student okay?" replied Hwoarang slapping his forehead.

"Oh…okay"

Asuka went over to Katsuhiro and smacked the back of his head again.

"What are you doig with her?"

"Hey! Asuka…. Nice to see you here hehehe…" replied Katsuhiro rubbing the back of his head.Rei stayed quiet for a long time.She looked around and saw Baek drinking a glass of milk.

"Grandpa?" She went over to him and thugged the back of his shirt.

Baek turned around and saw Rei standing behind him."Huh? Rei! What are you doing here?" He asked

"The tournament" she replied. "Master Hwoarang's with me too."

"Really? Where is he?"

Rei pointed to where Hwoarang and the others are. "There.With Jin and the others."

Baek got out of his seat and surprised Hwoarang by tapping his shoulder.

Rei giggled and turned around to see Katsuhiro and Asuka arguing.

Suddenly someone turned one of the tables around.They all looked at him and gasped.He was pretty mad.He was giving Rei an evil glare.

"Not him again" Mumbled Jin and Hwoarang.

"You know that guy?" asked Asuka.

"Yeah…. He wants revenge on Rei" answered Hwoarang.

"and he's my stupid room mate" continued Jin.

"He's name is Falken" They both said.

Falken clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He ran towards Rei ready to punch her.Katsuhiro's eyes widened.He ran in front of Rei ,who fell to the ground and blocked Falken's attack.Falken narrowed his eyes and jumped back.

"And who the hell are you?" Falken asked going to his fighting stance.

"Katsuhiro Kazama. Any Problem with that?" He replied going and smirked.

"Hmph!"

"Didn't you know that attacking a girl at once means that your gay?" Katsuhiro teased..

"Shut up! You stupid imbecile" Shouted Falken

"Get on with the fight already!" Paul shouted from the crowd.

"Do what the guy said let's just fight!" screamed Falken at Katsuhiro

Katsuhiro shooked his head and help Rei get up. "I'm not going to fight a guy like you.You only want to fight because of revenge."

Falken gritted his teeth and left the restaurant without saying a word.Everybody looked at Katsuhiro in Awe.

"You alright? Rei?" asked Katsuhiro with a smile.

"I'm okay thanks" Rei answered blushing again.

"So your name is Katsuhiro huh?" a man wearing a mask asked.

Katsuhiro turned around and nodded.

"That's who I am so what do you want from me?"

"My name is Ryuji. I'm here to warn you about Heihachi Mishima's plan against you and Jin Kazama"

"Am I even included there?" asked Jin

"Yes.I'm afraid so."

Katsuhiro shooked his head and put his hand on his waist. "okay tell me about it once we out of this restaurant."

"Just take this and meet me tonight" Ryuji gave a card on where they would meet tonight.

"But I have a ……" Katsuhiro wasn't able to finish his sentence.Ryuji suddenly disappeared.

"You have a what?" asked Asuka looking at him suspisciously.He scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"I have a…. err…. a"

"A what?... A date?" continued Asuka.

"ehehehe…"

"Katsuhiro has a date?" asked both Jin and Hwoarang shocked.

"Well……. You can say that it's like that" He shrugged

"With who?" asked Baek.

He scratched his head and looked over to Rei who was standing behind him.

"Well see ya!" He suddenly ran out of the restaurant and went back to his room.

Rei walked over to Hwoarang and Baek and asked "What's wrong with Hiro?"

Baek and Hwoarang looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing… He's just a bit….nervous about the tournament" answered Hwoarang.

"Well I'll be heading off to my room now. Bye!" Rei headed out of the restaurant and went to her room. She opened the door and saw Katsuhiro standing on the balcony looking at the sky.

"I think we need to go now. We shouldn't be here anymore.The hotel manager might blame us for the damage" Jin said as he headed out the door.They nodded and went out and in to their own rooms.Paul and Marshall were the only ones left in the restaurant laughing like a bunch of drunkards.

Rei went over to Katsuhiro and stood beside him in the balcony.

"Is something wrong Hiro?" She asked staring at Him.

"Nah! I'm okay. Stop worrying so much!' He replied.

"Hiro"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Oh..that.. it's nothing. Don't think about it."He answered as he patted her shoulder.Rei smiled and leaned her head on his chest.Katsuhiro blushed and held her close to him.

**He…hey.. we have a new love team..**

**Pls.Review.**


	4. Trapped

_Chapter 4: Trapped_

"Ryuji" shouted Heihachi. A man wearing a mask and a long black cloak appeared in a flash.

"You called?" He asked.

"How'd it go?""

"He fell for it.Everything goes according to plan.Sir" Replied Ryuji.

"Good…" Heihachi grinned evilly and turned to face the huge monitor, showing every fighters profile.

"Once he comes to the abandoned cabin.He won't know what hit them" Ryuji then disappeared.

_Osaka grand Hotel…. 6:00 pm._

Katsuhiro woke up and found himself on his bed with Rei sleeping on his chest. (A/N: They didn't have sex you hentais. :P) He touched her face and moved her gently to the other side. He got off the bed and put on his coat and gloves,similar to Jin's gloves but is black.He went over to the door.Looked over to Rei and left.

"I better meet up with that Ryuji person." He sighed and looked at the card.

"In the old cabin? That's where I'll meet him huh?" He walked out and headed to the cabin.A man wearing a hood (A/N: Yep! It's jin alright) followed him silently.

"The things I do to protect him" Jin sighed and continued on following Katsuhiro quietly.Katsuhiro finally arrived at the cabin and stopped in front of it.Jin hid behind a box and peeked.

"What's he standing there for?" asked Jin to himself.

Katsuhiro went in and the floor creeked as he stepped on the floor. A knife suddenly came out of nowhere and slashed Katsuhiro's right cheek.He screamed and clutched his cheek.Blood was dripping on his hands.

"What the hell!"

"Hello Katsuhiro Kazama" Ryuji said as he jumped right in front of him.Katsuhiro backed away still clutching his bleeding cheek.

"You! You tricked me!" shouted Katsuhiro as he gritted his teeth. "I hate people who trick me!"

"Who said anything about me tricking you?" Ryuji shook his head and shrugged.

_-Back with Rei-_

Rei woke up and rubbed her eyes.She got off the bed and looked for Katsuhiro.

"Kat….suhiro? where are you?" She asked herself worried with her hand on her chest. A shadow suddenly appeared from behind her and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth.Rei struggled to set free but she was hit at the back of her head and she lost her consciousness. The man carried her and jumped out of the window.

_Back with Katsuhiro-_

Ryuji laughed when Katsuhiro fell to the ground with his shirt and coat ripped.His arm was bleeding and so was his cheek. Katsuhiro struggled to stand up but eventually fell to his knees.Ryuji went closer to him and kicked him in the face.He fell to the ground once again. Jin couldn't stand watching and he punched Ryuji in the gut.

"Nobody messes with my brother except me" exclaimed Jin.

"Hmph!" Ryuji jumped back clutching his stomach.

Katsuhiro got up and stared at Jin. Ryuji stepped back and suddenly disappeared.Jin looked around and clenched his fist. "Tsk! He got away!"

"Til' we meet again Katsuhiro Kazama! Oh and by the way…. I have your girl friend with me!" Ryuji's voice echoed.Katsuhiro's eyes widened and stepped forward clenching his fist.

"What did you do with Rei! Tell me You bastard! Don't even think of laying a finger on her or else I'll make you pay BIG TIME!" shouted Katsuhiro.

"hahahahaha" Ryuji's laugh echoed as well.This made Katsuhiro even more mad.Jin could see this and calmed him down.

"Katsuhiro calm down! We'll find a way to get her back" said Jin as he held Katsuhiro's arm. Katsuhiro calmed down a bit and left with his arm and cheek bleeding. Jin followed and shook his head.

"_Rei is his girl friend? They just met and they're on already?"_ Jin tought.

Katsuhiro arrived at the hotel followed by Jin.As he went up blood was driiping on his arm and face.Jin tapped his shoulder and told him to go to Asuka's room.Katsuhiro nodded and went to her room together with Jin.

"Asuka…. We need your first aid kit" yelled Jin as he entered the room.

Asuka looked over at the door and saw Katsuhiro bleeding.Asuka ran to her bag and pulled out a first aid kit.Xiaoyu went out of the bathroom and saw blood on the floor. She screamed but Jin covered her mouth.

"Don't scream! Hwoarang's gonna hear ya!" ordered Jin.

"Katsuhiro what happened to you? Did you get into a fight again?" Asuka asked as she was wiping the blood and applying alcohol to his wounds.Katsuhiro winced and looked away.Asuka wrapped his arm with a gauze to prevent the blood from dripping.She also put a white gauze onto his cheek.Katsuhiro stood up still clutching his arm.

"Hiro?" Asuka asked while staring at him.No answer. Asuka shooked him and asked; "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Katsuhiro slapped Asuka's hands away from his shoulders and gave her a 'shut up and leave me alone' look.Katsuhiro then left the room without saying a word.

"What's with him?" asked Xiaoyu as she pulled Jin's hand away.

"Well His girl friend's kid napped by that Ryuji guy." Replied Jin

"He has a girl friend!" Asuka and Xiaoyu both asked surprised.

Jin nodded and told everything about what happened.Asuka and Xiaoyu looked at each other and asked Jin; "Does Hwoarang know about this?"

Jin shooked his head and answered; "That's what I don't know"

**Pls. Review I hope you liked it..**


	5. Wrap your wings around me

_Chapter 5: Wrap your wings around me_

Katsuhiro went out of the hotel and clenched his fist.

"He'll pay!" He said silently.

Hwoarang was sleeping in his room and was snoring slightly.When Jin came slamming the door open.this made Hwoarang fall of the bed and he woke up screaming.

"Where's the fire!" He screamed while shaking his head.

"There's no fire! It's about your err… student" answered Jin

Hwoarang stood up and dusted himself.He shrugged.

"What about her?"

"She's kidnapped and she's Katsuhiro's girl friend"

"What the hell! She's been kidnapped? By who?" Asked Hwoarang

"By that Ryuji person.You know, the one we met at the restaurant."

Hwoarang nodded then arced a brow. He went to the door and peered over his shoulder.

"You could at least use the doorknob instead of slamming it open" stated Hwoarang as he went out.

"Where the heck are you going?" asked Jin as he turned around to face Hwoarang

"I'm gonna find that stupid asshole who kidnapped Rei" answered Hwoarang while walking out.Jin shook his head and shrugged.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Jin

"Like what?"

"Like your vest?"

"Eh.. I don't need that.I can stand the cold."

Hwoarang went out of the hotel followed by Jin.Asuka and Xiaoyu came running towards them.

"We're coming too." They said.

"So am I" a voice from behind said.They all turned around and saw Falken with his back leaned against the wall and his arms crossed.

"Why do you want to come?" Asuka asked while staring at him.Falken walked towards their direction.

"I'm not gonna waist my time always sitting around in this hotel.I want to kick some ninja butt" He replied. Everybody looked at Hwoarang waiting for an answer.Hwoarang nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Kazama! Where's the place where that fucking Ryuji kidnapped Rei?"

"I think it was in the old cabin where Katsuhiro fought the guy"

"Then I'll go there. You guys split up and look for him in the roof or in a dark alley."

"How do you know all this?" asked Xiaoyu

"A ninja.. hides in the shadows and also likes to check places through the roof of buildings." Answered Hwoarang

"Then I'll be looking at the rooftops and The girls and Falken can look at the alley" stated Jin.

"And if you can't find him anywhere,meet me at the cabin okay?" Hwoarang continued

All nodded and went their separate directions.Jin jumped up into a building's roof.Asuka and Xiaoyu looked in every dark corner of every alley.same goes with Falken.Hwoarang went into the old cabin and dodged a dagger that was flying towards him.

"Hello there Blood Talon" Ryuji's voice can be heard but he was nowhere to be found.Hwoarang looked around and was punched in the face.He fell to the ground and the next thing he knew, Blood was on his mouth.He wiped the blood off and got up. The lights suddenly turned on and revealed an old warehouse.

"What the hell! This isn't a cabin" Hwoarang said. "This is a fucking old warehouse."

Hwoarang saw Rei in a cage, unconscious.She was tied up with a cloth around her mouth.

"Rei!" He shouted and charged at Ryuji,he was about to deliver a foot sweep but he was attacked at the back. He fell to his knees and spew blood.

Everybody went to the cabin and saw that it was a warehouse now. They all looked at each other and ran inside.They saw Hwoarang having a hard time defeating Ryuji.

"Hwoarang!" shouted Asuka..

Rei woke up and sat down in the cage where she was in.Her eyes widened as she saw Hwoarang.

"Mmmm……. Mmmmph…" She struggled to remove the ropes that were tied to her hands.

"Well what do you know…. She's awake." Ryuji said as he went closer to her.Rei backed away with a frightened look. Suddenly someone kicked Ryuji away. He landed on the floor and got up quickly.

"Glad you came Katsuhiro."

"I told you not to lay a finger on her" Katsuhiro hissed.

"Hmph! Interrupted by a fool!"

"Shut Up! I'll make you pay for kidnapping her!" He shouted and lightning encircled his arms as he clenched his fist.Rei's eyes widened and tried to escape again.Katsuhiro raised his fist and punched the cage's lock.It opened and he untied Rei and removed the clothe around her mouth.She hugged Katsuhiro with tears in her eyes.

"Katsuhiro."She cried

"Katsuhiro…. What the!" Hwoarang asked as he got up and walked over to where Katsuhiro and Rei where standing.Katsuhiro gently pushed her away and faced Ryuji.

"Stay back.This is my fight! I don't want any interferences" He stated and went to his Karate stance.A group of Tekken Forces suddenly jump out and blocked Jin and the rest of the group.

"Who the hell are they!" Asked Falken

"They're called the Tekkenshu.My grandfather's soldiers.We have no choice but to fight them"Jin answered and punchedone soldier in the head.

"Are you ready to fight Rei?" Hwoarang asked and tapped her shoulder.She nodded and wiped her tears.Both went into their Tae-Kwon-Do stances.

"Ready? Let's Go!" all shouted and attacked every Tekkenshu in sight.

Ryuji took of his mask,his face had scars on his forehead and both cheeks. He has long silver hair. (A/N: Think of him as A long haired Lee Chaolan minus the scars) He grinned and charged towards Katsuhiro.He was going to punch him.Katsuhiro ducked and hit him in the gut with his elbow.He stood up again and kicked him straight in the jaw. Ryuji landed on the floor on all fours.His mouth was bleeding,he wiped of the blood and smirked.

"Not bad Katsuhiro,not bad." He commented.Katsuhiro narrowed his eyes and remained quiet .

Ryuji jumped up and threw some shurikens at Him.He dodged it but was slashed in his wounded arm.It started to bleed.He winced and clutched his arm.

"_Tsk! I should be more careful" _Katsuhiro thought to himself.

Hwoarang and the others knocked out all the Tekkenshu and watched Katsuhiro's battle.Falken sat on one of the Tekkenshu's body and watched in boredom. Rei watched with her hand on her chest,it was clear that she is worried about Katsuhiro.

"You worried about him? Aren't you?" Hwoarang asked,tapping her shoulder.Rei looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"He might not be able to beat Ryuji except……."

"Except what?"

"except for that devil gene that he also has.He might kill Ryuji if he goes berserk with all those insults."

"I see"

Katsuhiro narrowed his eyes and charged at Ryuji.Hus attack was useless,Ryuji blocked it.He countered with a punch to the face but was also blocked by Katsuhiro.They ended up blocking and dodging every attack.

"_No use! he keeps on dodging my attacks" _thought Katsuhiro

"_He is fast.He can easily block my attacks.Unless I hit his wounded arm" _Ryuji thought,he grinned and pulled out a dagger from his scabbard. He ran towards Katsuhiro,he stabbed his dagger into his injured arm.Katsuhiro wasn't able to dodge this.He screamed in pain and fell to his knees.Ryuji jumped back and left the dagger on Katsuhiro's arm.

"KATSUHIRO!" Rei,Asuka and Jin shouted.Tears started to fall on Rei's eyes.

Katsuhiro groaned as he got up and removed the dagger from his arm.He threw it away and winced as blood started to flow down his arm.His head was bowed low.He was breathing heavily while clutching his bleeding arm.

"I….won't …….loose a battle like this!" He said.His voice was dark,very dark.He tilted his head and his eyes were blood red.He was surrounded by red aura.His arm and the wound on his face started to heal by itself. Everyone's eyes widened.Ryuji backed away and cursed.

"No……. This should not happen!" Rei said shaking her head.

"grrr….. You're going to DIE and you're going to HELL!" Katsuhiro shouted at Ryuji and charged at him at sonic speed.He punched Ryuji in the jaw and caught his head.He tossed Ryuji onto the wall.Wings started to grow on his back.

"What the!" Jin couldn't believe his eyes.Katsuhiro's body was flowing with rage. Ryuji got up but was hit in the face again.Katsuhiro raised his fist in the air,lightning was encircling it.He caught Ryuji by his collar. He was going to kill him.

"DIE! YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!" He shouted as his hand was heading straight to his face.

"KATSUHIRO,YAMETE!" Rei shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

Katsuhiro stopped and peered over his shoulder.He saw Rei standing behind him,crying.He let go of Ryuji and faced her.His eyes were still burning with rage.

"Rei…." Katsuhiro said with his normal voice. He saw an image of Jun behind Rei,she was saying the same words that Rei said.

"Mother?" He said silently as he walked closer to her.

"Rei… get out of there.He might attack you!" Hwoarang shouted motioning for her to get away.No answer.. "Get Out!"

Katsuhiro walked closer and closer until he was standing in front of her.He looked at her for a long time and started to talk.

"Rei" His eyes went back to normal.He wrapped hi sarms around her.The image of Jun that he saw smiled and touched his forehead.Jin also saw The image of Jun.He smiled.

"Let's get out of here now" Katsuhiro whispered into her ear and his wings disappeared.He turned to the rest of the group and motioned for them to get out.He left Ryuji unconscious on the floor.

**Whoa! This chappie was long.Anyways…I'm the type who likes romance.Don't worry xjmaster,there will be more pairings.**

**Jin/Xiao,Steve/Christie,Hwoa/Asuka,I guess.**


	6. Kazuya has returned

_**Shout outs:**_

**_Xjmaster: Well I'm not sure if I'm gonna pair Hwoa and Asuka.If I won't then it woiuld just be… Jin/Xiao,Steve/Christie. By the way, Your, fic Destiny Within ROCKS!_**

_**Kukkaistytot: It's nice to know that you like my fic. Thanks a lot.**_

_**Slimdrawlarry: Thanks for liking my idea.**_

_Chapter 6: Kazuya has returned_

The sun rose and shined on Katsuhiro's face.He groaned and turned to his side.He covered himself with his blanket.Rei shook him and whispered in his ear.She was wearing a white tank top,blue jeans with a Falcon at the side and Blue shoes.Her hair was tied with two ponytails below her ears. (A/N: Think of it as Xiaoyu's hairstyle only lowered)

"Time to get up Katsu" she whispered while holding his shoulder covered by his blanket

"mmm…… You know how I hate mornings" Katsuhiro complained while groaning

"Awww…. C'mon Everybody's waiting for us downstairs.You are such a sleepyhead" Rei said as she stopped shaking his shoulder and Put her hands on her waist.

Katsuhiro removed the blanket over him and sat on the side of the bed.He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rei.

"Alright,Alright! I'm up." He said

"Okay then!" She pulled Katsuhiro by his arm to stand up and pushed him by his back towards the bathroom.

"Okay! Katsuhiro, If you make it out before 30 min. I'll give you what you always wanted" She winked and pushed him in the bathroom and closed the door.He sighed as he was pushed in the bathroom.He went into the shower and removed his clothes.Rei was waiting for him outside.She was preparing his clothes.He went out of the bathroom only with a towel wrapped around his lower body,he was mostly wet.

"Let's see" Rei looked at her watch. "Wow! Only 15 minutes! You're fast!"

"So what's that you'll give me when I'll go out before 30 minutes?" Katsuhiro asked with a smirk as he leaned Rei's back against the wall with his hand at the side of her head.She giggled and placed her two fingers on his lips.

"Alright but first,Get yourself dressed.Don't worry I won't look" She said as she turned her back.

"Alright!" He answered.

Katsuhiro removed the towel and threw it on Rei's head.She removed it from her head.Katsuhiro wore the red polo with yellow flames on the right sleeve.He put on the white jeans with yellow flames on the left side of the pants.He sat down and put on the pair of black shoes.He stood up and went to Rei.He hugged her from behind and turned her around.

"So…. Shall we?" He asked

"You're so impatient"

Katsuhiro leaned her back again against the wall.He moved his lips close to hers. (A/N: A kiss!)

_Hotel Lobby 7:45 am_

Hwoarang looked at his watch and tapped his foot.

"What's taking them so long?" He asked impatiently.

"Who're you waiting for mate?" Steve patted Hwoarang's shoulder.

"Rei and Katsuhiro"

"Who are those?"

"You'll just know them once they come down"

Steve shrugged.He sat beside Jin who was reading a Martial Arts Book.He peeked over his book and saw Hwoarang frustrated from waiting.

"You should calm down a bit….. They're coming down right about….." Jin exclaimed

Rei and Katsuhiro went down and apologized for being late.

"now,see what I mean?" Said Jin.He continued reading the book.Hwoarang and Steve looked at him confused.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!Me and Rei were-" Katsuhiro said as he scratched his head.Rei hit his side with her elbow and glared at him

"What he was saying is that,He woke up late and totally forgot about the meeting" She continued and gave a fake laugh.

Jin put down his book and stood up from his seat.

"let's go to the Zaibatsu now shall we?.The girls should be there by now and I think Rei's the only one late." He commented.

They all went out of the lobby and mad their way to the Zaibatsu.Rei was humming along the way and Steve was staring at her and Katsuhiro.

"_Who are they? Are they here for the tournament?" _He thought.

Rei turned her head and looked at Steve confused.She thugged Hwoarang's shirt.He turned and looked at her.

"What's up?" Hwoarang asked

"Who's that guy with us master?" She asked whispering in his ear.

"Oh him? He's name's Steve Fox,He's a boxer and he was the one who gave me this scar on my face when we sparred before the last tournament" Hwoarang answered

"I see"

They were already standing in front of the Zaibatsu compound.They were all greeted by a amn wearing a black suit.

"You must be the late comers.Please do come in.We are about to announce next week's first five battles" He motioned for them to follow him and so they did.They stopped right infront of a door.It opened.There were fighters everywhere.Xiaoyu hugged Jin as he came in.He blushed and pushed her away gently.There was a big screen at the end of the room.Falken surprised Rei and Katsuhiro by a tap on their shoulders.Steve was looking for Christie and Hwoarang was busy observing the whole room.

"_There are fighters everywhere… huh?" _He thought.He spotted a man wearing a hooded black cloak and his face was hidden by the hood of it.As he tilted his head and faced Hwoarang .His other eye was glowing red while the other was perfectly fine. Hwoarang's eyes widened and backed away as he already knew who it was.The hooded man turned his back and walked away.

"_He's back…….. and talk about imitating Jin's outfit." _Hwoarang thought and ran towards Jin and the others to tell the news.

**Well just review this chapter.**


	7. Friend or Foe

_Chapter 7:Friend or Foe?_

Hwoarang ran over to where Jin and the others were.

"Whoa,whoa! slow down! Hwoarang!" said Falken "What's the rush?"

"Kazuya!" Replied Hwoarang

"And who is that?" asked Falken with one eyebrow arced.

"I already know! He's back! isn't he?" Jin sat on a chair legs crossed.Hwoarang looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" He looked around. "Hey wait! where did those two go?"

"who?" Xiaoyu asked

"You know, Kat..."

" I'm pretty sure they're okay! They just had a tour around this building" replied Falken before Hwoarang can finish.

"Don't worry too much.Hwo!" Exclaimed Asuka,patting his shoulder.

"I know but..." Hwoarang sighed "I guess you're right"

-_Katsuhiro and Rei-_

Katsuhiro walked along the corridor while looking at the pictures of his grandfather,Heihachi on the wall.He sticked out his tongue.

"Man! Grandpa's so ugly in his pictures." Katsuhiro scratched his head. Rei giggled as she pulled Katsuhiro's arm.She dragged him up the stairs.They stopped atop the building.

"Why'd you dragged me here?" asked Katsuhiro

Rei let go of his arm and smiled."I used to go on top of buildings with my Master. back in Korea"

"I see."

She smiled again.

"I just wonder, Is Hwoarang your master or your father?" Katsuhiro crossed his arms as he looked up.

"He's my foster father and my master. He took care of me right after the3rd tournament" she explained. "When I was 12, he already taught me Tae-Kwon-Do.Many big kids throw stones at me because they say i'm weak but now I'm not!Right Katsuhiro?" She looked at him with a smile.Katsuhiro smiled back as he hugged her from behind.

"You two look so sweet together!" A manly voice said from behind.

Katsuhiro turned around and saw a man dressed in red with a mask similar to Ryuji's.He grit his teeth and ran towards him and caught him by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing here? Ryuji?" cried Katsuhiro as he clenched his fist,ready to punch him.

"Ryji? what are you talking about?" the stranger asked

Katsuhiro let go of him and backed away "then who are you?"

"Shinji!" he said "My name's Shinji, Ryuji's younger brother!"

"That man has a younger brother?" Rei asked surprised.Shinji nodded as he removed his mask.He had black short hair and one earing pierced on his left eyebrow.

"He's telling the truth Katsuhiro!"

"I know!" Katsuhiro crossed his arms again and glared at Shinji "Why did you sneak up on us like that?"

"Katsuhiro Kazama!" He exclaimed "I've heard about you, Jin Kazama's brother." He turned his attention to Rei "and Rei Doo San, Hwoarang's adopted daughter and pupil."

"And why are you here?" Katsuhiro asked again.

"To find Ryuji, He's taught to be dead, you see,he fell off a cliff while trainig.We searched for him in the sea but it was a failure,we never found his body!" Shinji placed his hands on his waist. "Now that I've learned that he's alive and I'm pretty sure that he is going to join the tournament."

Katsuhiro closed his eyes as he nodded. "Okay!"

They heard a voice from the speaker saying: "ALL FIGHTERS PLEASE HEAD BACK TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT AREA!"

Rei shrugged and headed to the door that led to the stairs.She turned her head to the two men. "Aren't you two coming?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Sure we're coming!" They both said.

**Heh! It's been so long since I updated! (smiles) Hope you like this chappie! **

**Pls.Review!**


	8. The announcement

_**Shout outs:**_

_**Devil BillyKazama: It's okay if you have mistakened me for Shadow sin. Everybody makes mistakes right?**_

**_Machinex: Nice to know that you like... i mean love my story._**

_**And to ALL the reviewers out there! Thank you!**_

_Chapter 8: The announcement_

* * *

_Name: Shinji Mitako _

_Age: 19_

_Origin: Japan_

_Fighting style: Ninjutsu_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 77 kg._

_Fighter relationship:_

_Ryuji Mitako- Brother (elder)_

_

* * *

_

_Name: Ryuji Mitako_

_Age: 23_

_Origin: Japan_

_Figting style: Ninjutsu_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Weight: 84 kg._

_Fighter relationship:_

_Shinji Mitako- Brother (younger)_

* * *

Hwoarang was walking back and forth with a worried look in his face. "Where could they be?" 

Baek pulled him by the back of his collar and sat him on the chair beside him "Stop walking like that, Your making me dizzy!"

Jin was sitting alone with his legs crossed.He was thinking about the reason why would Kazuya want to enter the tournament.The door opened and Katsuhiro and Rei went in with a stranger that nobody has seen before.

"Hey there! Jin!" Katsuhiro greeted Jin

"Who's the guy with you?"

"Oh! him? He's name's Shinji, he's Ryuji's younger brother." Katsuhiro replied

"I see"

Shinji bowed politely and greeted Jin.

"Watashi wa Mitako Shinji desu.Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu! Kazama,Jin -san"(I am Shinji Mitako.Pleased to meet you.Mr.Jin Kazama)Shinjigreeted in Japanese.

"Hai"(Yes) Was Jin's only reply as he tapped his shoulder and smiled at Him. "Shinji huh? I can sense kindness in your heart.I believe we can trust you."

Rei ran to where Hwoarang and Baek were sitting.She sneaked behind Hwoarang and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

"Rei-Doo-San" Hwoarang said as he shoved her hand away gently.He turned around and pinched her cheek."Where have you gone?You worried me too much!"

Hwoarang let go.Rei rubbed her red cheek. "I was with Katsu! Sorry about making you worry.And your pinch still hurts!"

Baek laughed."By the way, Who was with you?"

"Oh him? He's Ryuji's younger brother,Shinji" Rei,still rubbing her cheek answered

"He has a little brother?" Hwoarang asked surprised.Rei nodded.

The announcement room was noisy every fighter were talking to each other.They didn't mind the guy who was standing infront at the microphone.He opened his mouth and finally spoke. "ALL FIGHTERS! PLEASE SHUT UP!"

And so they did.They stared at him in awe.He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Thank you! We are now going to announce the firstthree battles for next week."

"Rude ain't he?" Steve muttered to himself.

"you can say that again Stevey" A familiar female voice replied.Steve turned around and saw Christie smiling and waving at him.He blushed terribly.

"C...Christie?"

"Hiya! Missed me?"

Steve nodded."err... yeah!"

Christie pulled him into a hug,this made Steve's face turn even more red.

"Stevey!"

Xiaoyu giggled when she saw Christie hugging a blushing Steve.They were cut short by the sound of the large TV. It showed the battles during the last tournament.

"Now! Everybody listen!In every match, there are two rounds.The fighter who wins both matches will advance to the next battle." The announcer explained. The TV stopped and a logo of "THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT" appeared.

"Alright! The first battle... is... against Ms. Ling Xiaoyu and Mr. Paul Phoenix"

Jin gasped and shook his head. "Oh no! Not Phoenix!"

"What's wrong Jin? Are you worried about me?" Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

"Uh... well... of course I am. You're going to fight against That idiot?"

"What! Don't you believe in me Jin?"

"No, I believe in you.Just be careful okay?" Jin answered stupidly.Xiaoyu nodded.They turned their attention back at the announcer.

"Next battle... Baek-Doo-San vs. Shinji Mitako!" He announced.

Baek placed his two fingers on his forehead and rubbed it.

"What's wrong master? Afraid of loosing to a kid?" Hwoarang asked teasingly.

Baek pinched his ear and arced a brow. "I am Not!" Hwoarang's ear turned red. He rubbed it and mumbled something in Korean.Rei was behind them laughing at what Baek had done to her master._'They really make me laugh especially dad_.' She thought as she laughed.She was cut off by the announcer's voice

"Next battle... Ryuji Mitako vs. Rei-Doo-San!"

Katsuhiro's eyes widened.He looked at Rei then walked over to her "Rei"

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't back out! I know I can beat Ryuji!" Rei replied with a tone of confidence in her voice.Katsuhiro faced Hwoarang.He nodded and tapped Katsuhiro's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. I'll make her even stronger."

"Yeah"

The hooded man (Kazuya) stopped in front of Katsuhiro.He glared at him.Katsuhiro glared back.Kazuya narrowed his eyes at him and walked away without saying a word. Katsuhiro watched as he walked away.

"Hey! The announcements were already made. Let's get outta here" Asuka. told Jin.He nodded and passed the message to the rest of the group.

**This chappie was long... i think.. Pls. Review .Correct me if their are any wrong grammar or spellings. I was in a hurry in writing this chapter.**


	9. Training part 1

_Chapter 9: Training part 1_

It was 6 am in the morning,Hwoarang, Jin and the 4 new comers were in an alley with a small arena.Rei wore her blue TKD gi,her right shoulder showed whenever the sleeve of her gi slid down as she yawned.Falken & Katsuhiro blushed whenever it happens.

"Dad when are we gonna start? I feel very sleepy" Rei stretched her arms as she asked Hwoarang.He gave her a warning glare.Her sleepiness faded when Hwoarang glared at her. She sighed.

"Dad? I never knew that she called you that" Jin said teasingly.

"Yeah she calls me that sometimes." Hwoarang replied, sighing.He turned to Katsuhiro and the others,Rei was sitting on the floor with her head leaned against Katsuhiro's leg,Hwoarang knew that she was sleeping,he sighed and carried her on his back. "You can start your training now,Jin! you know what to do!"

Jin nodded. "Yeah but what will you do with rei?"

"Oh! I like carrying her like this. You guys get on with your training while I'll watch until she wakes up." Hwoarang replied,smiling.

"Fine then."

Katsuhiro then ran towards Hwoarang and asked if he could be the one to carry her.Hwoarang nodded.He lay her on the floor. And Katsuhiro carried her on his back. "I'll be the one to carry her.You can train Shinji and Falken now."

"Alright! But when she wakes up.You guys have to spar"

Katsuhiro nodded with a smile.

Falken and Shinji went to their designated marks.Jin stood between them and acted as the referee. He raised his hand.

"You two ready?"

They both nodded as they went to their fighting stances.Jin lowered his arm signaling them to start the spar.

"Let get this party started!" Falken taunted as he ran towards Shinji.Shinji smiled and shook his head.He teleported behind Falken and hit him behind his neck.Falken landed face flat on the floor.

"Yeah! The party's just getting started dude!" Shinji teased.Falken stood up rubbing his nape.He glared at Shinji and griited his teeth.A punch came towards Shinji's gut.He jumped back and somersaulted.

"Man! You're strong Fal!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Heh! Of course I am" Falken replied with great pride in his voice.

Jin and hwoarang looked at each other.They both nodded. "They're strong! I know they can handle this tournament!" Hwoarang said.

Katsuhiro watched in awe,his jaw dropped. '_if only Rei could see this'_ Shinji and Falken continued sparring

_-**Back in the hotel-**_

Asuka and Xiaoyu were busy training as well.They were with Baek and Steve in the hotel rooftop.

"Hey Baek! Know where Hwo went to?" Steve asked Baek.Baek looked at him and answered."He went with Jin and the others to train in an alley nearby"

Asuka and Xiaoyu stopped their spar and stared at Baek.

"Others?"

"You know Rei,Katsuhiro,Falken and Shinji" Baek shrugged as he replied.all of them nodded.

"I get it! They're going to train those new fighters right?" Xiaoyu exclaimed,placing her index finger on her head.Baek nodded.

"Yeah! Especially Rei,her fight is coming soon"

"And she hasn't awaken the power that lies within her" A voice said from behind Baek,he turned around.He gasped as he saw a man with his face hidden by the hood of his dark brown cloak.

"Who are you?"

The stranger removed his hood and smirked at him. "Kazuya Mishima! Long time, no see Baek-Doo-San"

"Mister Mishima?" Xiaoyu asked confused. "Hwoarang was right! you are back!"

Kazuya smiled and nodded "That's why,I'm right infront of you" He turned his glance at Asuka.

"Well Asuka, You have grown to be a fine young woman"

Asuka blushed."How do you know me?"

"I have my own ways" Kazuya remarked.He walked towards the stairs but was stooped when Baek tapped his shoulder.

"What do you mean.The power that lies within her?" He asked confused.

"Angel gene.Asuka also has that" was Kazuya's only reply.He then went down leaving Asuka and Baek to stare at him.

'_Have I seen him before? Did I see him in my dreams or face to face?'_ Asuka asked herself.

* * *

**_Pls.review. Part 2 will be up soon and Asuka's gonna find out who she really is.And Wait until the sleepyhead (Rei) Wakes up for her spar and what does Kazuya mean by Rei having the angel gene inside her? You'll all find out in the later chapters._**


	10. Training part 2

_**Wazzup ya'll LBT's in the house!**_

**_I know the last chapter was confusing.Don't worry the next chapter tells the reason why Rei got the angel gene._**

_Chapter 10: Training part 2_

Falken and Shinji sat on the ground,both were exhausted from the fight.Falken sighed with relief."Glad that's over! You pack a mean punch!"

Shinji smiled"Yeah!"

They both stood up and exited the ring.Hwoarang smirked as he looked at Jin who was standing on his left side

"Kazama! We're going to make it to the finals right?"

"Yeah! "no one's gonna stop us!" Their fists met as they smirked at each other.

"You're Up!" Katsuhiro shouted attracting the guys' attention. "Had a nice nap Rei?" asked Katsuhiro as he bent down and let go of Rei.He was answered by a groan accompanied by a weak smile.

"Great"

Falken gave Rei a furtive look.When Rei turned her head to look at him,he turned his head to face the other side,he felt his blood rush up to his face.Rei smiled

"Hey,your face is red!" cried shinji.Falken shook his head.

"No it's not!"

Shinji gave Falken a blank look "What are you talking about? First you were looking at Rei-chan then you blushed!"

"Shut up!" was Falken's harsh reply.

Hwoarang grinned and patted Rei's head "So how was dreamland?"

"Huh? you always ask me that everytime I wake up!"she replied crossing her arms "My dream was a bit weird"

"Your dreams ARE always weird!" The red-haired Korean laughed.

"YOU!THE GIRL WITH RED AND BROWN HAIR TOGETHER WITH THE RED-HAIRED FREAK!" A man interrupted.Hwoarang's laugh faded then he growled turning his attention to where the voice came from.

"What... the fuck did you just call me?" He asked harshly

"A red-haired freak!"The strangershouted again

"No one calls The Blood Talon a freak!... Fuckface!"

Rei shooked her head and blocked her master's path. "Not again.dad, keep your cool!" she cried out "I'll handle this!"

"What can a girl like you do to my gang!"

"Yeah!" The stranger's gang all said smirking.

"A street fight could be nice.I'll take you all on!" replied a frustated Korean girl.

"Wha...What! You? Take as all at once?" He laughed "You maust be joking!"

Rei clenched her fist and ran towrds the man.She kicked him straight in the head.The man fell to the ground unconscious.Hwoarang's eyes widened_."What the hell is she doing? She can't take all of those thugs at once!"_ He thought

"What!Why you little brat!" A thug said glaring at Rei.He pointed his finger at her and shouted "Get her!"

Thugs charged towards her one by one,each with weapon in hand. Katsuhiro jumped and blocked the thugs' attacks.He took every blow.He turned and glanced at the girl. "Rei what are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry..." she whispered then clapped her hands together.She started to chant.

"Hwoarang,what's she doing?" Jin asked.Hwoarang's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.He froze in his spot. "_No! Don't use it Rei! Is this the dream that you've been telling me for all this years?"_

_-Flashback-_

Rei was woken up by Hwoarang shaking her. "Wake up! This is your last training!"

She groaned then sat on her bed.She rubbed her eyes and looked blankly at the Red-haired man. "Master?"

"So how was dreamland?"

"Angel.." she replied

"Angel? What are you talking about?"

"My dream was about myself.I had wings like an angel and... I met a woman with black hair and she told me that I had this power inside me..." she looked up at him with a confused look "The angel gene.What is that master?"

There was an awkward silent in the room.Hwoarang shook his head. "That... that's nothing,Rei, get up or your grandpa's gonna get fired up coz' we're late."

Rei nodded.She got hurriedly got off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom.Hwoarang sat,thinking."_She has the angel gene? That woman..must be Kazama's mom. Is she telling the truth?"_

_-end flashback-_

A blinding light encircled rei.Katsuhiro and the thugs couldn't believe their eyes.Jin was awestrucked.He glanced at his rival."Hwo.. could she have the?"

Hwoarang nodded "Yes,the angel gene.She finally released it."

"What the hell is that?" A thug asked.The light hit them and they screamed,covering their eyes.When it disappeared,they were nowhere to be found.Rei fell to the ground.

"Rei!" Katsuhiro shouted and carried her.Hwoarang wasn't moving,he glared at his student and gestured for them to live the alley.He walked out first being followed by Katsuhiro and the others..He grit his teeth. _"Damn!I'm such an idiot! I didn't do anything! to stop her from using that power!"_

**_Done! The next chapter's gonana tell why Rei has the angel gene.Oh yeah..I like getting suggestions and comments here.Tell me what I need to improve on and what you think about the characters,if I have to describe them well or not.In short.. pls.Review_**


	11. Secrets revealed

_Chapter 11: secrets revealed_

_**Hotel lobby 10:30 pm**_

Baek , Asuka , Hwoarang and Jin were in the hotel lobby. Since Kazuya asked them to meet him up in the roof at mid night. They were unsure if they would go or not. There was an awkward silence. No one would speak.

"Shit! Man!" a frustated voice broke the silence. all turned their attention to where the voice was. Asuka opened her mouth to speak.

"Katsu!" she cryed. Katsuhiro grit his teeth as he punched the wall.Baek gave him a warning glare,he removed his fist from the wall, still grtting his teeth.

"Calm down ,Katsuhiro"Jin commanded.

"Why should I!" Katsuhiro argued "I was the one who should protect her!" He crumpled the letter in his hand, Hwoarang placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Katsuhiro just shut up! She's not gonna die or anything, she just needs some rest!" said Hwoarang,as if not caring.

Asuka sighed,Baek stared blankly at Hwoarang.Katsuhiro growled and ran up the stairs to his room.He slammed the door close.

"Hey! Hwo! Is it necessary to say that?" Jin asked "I mean, He cares about her and you... well..."

Hwoarang glared at Jin "what?"

"It's like you don't care."

Hwoarang got frustrated and stood up abruptly.Thumping his fist on the table.

"That's none of your business! Just leave me alone!"

"But..." Asuka stated

"Shut up!" Screamed Hwoarang.He went out of the hotel, threw the letter on the ground."Tell Kazuya that I'm not coming!"

Asuka ran towards him and caught his wrist. "No! What's wrong with you and Katsuhiro why are you acting like this?"

Hwoarang shook her hand off and walked away without an answer.

_**-Katsuhiro-**_

He sat on the floor, He rubbed his hair

"Damn it!" He punched the floor hard. "Rei... wake up already!" He went over to the bed where Rei's still body was laid. She hasn't waken up since she unleashed the blinding light.

"Rei!" He shoved his hand on Rei's face.His tear fell on her forehead."Gomenasai!"

Her fingers twitched, Katsuhiro noticed it and he held her hand. She slowly opened her eyes as she groaned. She looked at Katsuhiro, she smiled weakly.

""Katsu? why are you crying?"

He wiped the tears off. "I just have something in my eye, that's all " was his alibi

"Rei!" He shoved his hand on her face again. Rei blushed "Katsu? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" he replied "I was really worried I thought you wouldn't wake up!" He hugged her "I won't let you die. You are my happiness! I...love you"

Rei hugged him back.

12 midnight came. Everybody who were asked by Kazuya was there except for one person. Asuka waited, hoping that he would change his mind to come. Jin tapped her shoulder. Asuka held his hand still feeling disappointed about Hwoarang.

"Hey still worried about him?"

"Yeah." she replied softly

Kazuya suddenly appeared in front of them with his arms crossed." Let me guess, that kid is not here."

"He walked out. Kazuya, you know how he gets so emotional" Baek replied with a serious tone in his voice." And why did you have to call us here?"

"I'm here to tell you the things that you never knew"

"Like what?" Katsuhiro asked

"Like, Asuka is not your cousin!" answered Kazuya.

Katsuhiro shook his head "What? She's not my cousin? Then how is she related to me and Jin?"

Kazuya sighed. "She's your sister"

Jin, Asuka and Katsuhiro can't believe what Kazuya just said. Jin finally nodded and smiled. "Looks like that is something we haven't known for a long time, huh?"

The two other Kazamas looked at their eldest brother and smiled back as they replied with a nod.

Baek crossed his arms. "And why did you call me here?"

"It's about Rei and your pupil."

"So what about them?"

"They ARE related. Rei has the same genes as Hwoarang's" He continued "Which means Hwoarang is Rei's father."

"But how? then who is Rei's mother?"

"She doesn't have a mother." He calmly replied "During the third tournament, My father extracted Hwoarang's gene from his bloodthen he mixed it with the devil gene." He continued "Although he"s plan failed. Rei grew up in the Zaibatsu, when they used her as an experiment once again, They've learned that it wasn't the devil gene that was in her but an angel gene. One night, she escaped from the Zaibatsu..."

"Then I found her being beaten to a pulp by some kids , am I right? Kazuya?" Someone's voice interrupted. It was Hwoarang, he came out from where he was listening, he came up from the dark stairs. He smirked, "Well I didn't know that Heihachi got my blood and created a daughter for me. I was hoping for a boy you know." He shrugged and shook his head " Well who cares, Rei does kinda resemble me, she learns fast too."

Kazuya stared at Hwoarang and so did the others." Well I didn't know that The Blood Talon would accept one of the Zaibatsu's creation"

"I don't care if she is human or not. Since I first found her, I saw that she had potential in her eyes just Like what I had when I was a kid." He replied "I loved her like a sister and my daughter" He closed his eyes

"But now the truth has spoken, she IS mine!"

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a long time,anyway asuke-kazama-mishima's dream came true, that Asuka was Jin and Katsuhrio's sister.Hope you liked it. Review!_**


	12. Uncotrollable part 1

Chapter 12: Uncontrollable part 1

After knowing the truth,thefighters went back to their room exhausted except for one particular arrogant red-haired man.Asuka noticed him and tapped his shoulder.He turned around asnd was greeted by a sweet smile.

"Hwoarang. Get some rest. It's late" Asuka adviced

"It's okay Asuka. I'll go to bed soon" Hwoarang replied and Asuka blushed when he held her hand and brush it away gently.Hwoarang left followed by Asuka.

**_-At the Zaibatsu-_**

"You failed me again, Ryuji!" shouted Heihachi

"I'm sorry sir it's her father and Katsu..."

"SILENCE!I don't want any excuses!"Heihachi stood up from his chair.Ryuji could do nothing but look at him.Heihachi pulled out a chip from his pocket"Do you know what this is?"

Ryuji nodded.

"This is a chip that can only work on Hwoarang,Rei,Katsuhiro and Jin" He continued "If you put it on one of them,They will be uncontrollable"

"But sir, Hwoarang doesn't have the devil or the angel gene."

"I know, but he has Ogre's powers stored inside of him."Heihachi stretched out his hand with the chip in it. "Take it and make sure that you won't fail me again"

Ryuji took it from Heihachi's hand and saluted "Yes sir!" And with that he faded into the darkness.

**_-Hotel-_**

Hwoarang sat on his bed reading a magazine about Motorbikes

"Well this is one shiny bike" he said to himself,once he catched a glimpse of a Kawasaki Motorbike.

Someone suddenly knocked on his door.

"Huh? Who could that be at this hour?" He tossed the magazine aside as he walked to where the sound was.He turned the knob and opened the door,he was greeted by a punch to the gut.He lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a loud thud!

**_-In Rei and Katsuhiro's room-_**

Rei suddenly woke up hearing the thud.She shoke the sleeping Katsuhiro.He rolled to his side and slowly opened his eyes as he groaned.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear something? I think it came from Master Hwoarang's room" She answered with a tone of worry in her voice.

"You're just hearing things,go back to sleep."

"But.."

**_Pls. review..._**

****


	13. Uncontrollable part 2

Chapter 13: Uncontrollable part 2

Early morning.Katsuhiro woke up and stretched his arms.

"mmm... good morning Rei"

No answer. "Rei? Hey where are you?" He looked around. Nobody was with him.He quickly got up and ran to the corridor and into Hwoarang's room.He slammed it open and saw his girlfriend crying.

"Rei..."

She turned to looka t him and quickly pulled him to a hug.She cried on his chest"My master was taken away!"

Katsuhiro patted her head. "Don't cry Rei. We'll find him.And it's my fault why he was taken away.If I hadn't been too sleepy. I shoud've listened to you."

She continued to cry on his chest.

**_-At Ryuji's hideout-_**

Hwoarang was tied up in a chair still unconscious.Ryuji held the chip in his hand.Before he could stick it on Hwoarang's nape,he woke up.

"Hey! Pal! What the hell do you think you're doing to me?" Hwoarang asked angrilly "Let me go this instant!"

"Not a chance Ogre boy!" Ryuji suddenly tapped the chip onto his nape.It sticked to Hwoarang's nape and blinked.It took over Him, waking Ogre's powers residing within him.

Hwoarang's eyes widened.He let out a scream as soon as it took over,His eyes went red. A tattoo (Ogre's tattoo) appeared on his left arm. "AAAAARRRGGHHH!" His hair grew longer,fangs grew and so did his nails.Once his transformation was complete,he settled down for awhile with hatred in his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"So. Heihachi's chip worked. Might as well give you orders now...Ogre boy!"

Hwoarang growled,trying to escape but lightning kept him from doing so.

"Tsk! Tsk!Tsk! No escape.That seat you are in has lightning volts,once you try to escape,It's gonna strike!" Ryuji warned

"Let... me ...go!" Hwoarang said "I want... to see... Rei on more time... before I will be taken over... by ...this thing!" Hwoarang still had the memory of Rei even in his Ogre form.Ryuji could not believe his eyes

_'How could someone... resist such a powerful entity?' _

**_Pls Review..._**


	14. Uncontrollable part 3

Chapter 14:Uncontrollable part 3

Hwoarang struggled to escape,growling like a ferocious beast.His eyes crimson as blood.He resisted the voltage of the lightnings.

"YOU! LET ME GO! Grrrrrr..."He growled "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"nice! I finally got an Ogre under my control!"

Hwoarang's soul still hasn't lost it's consciousness.He can speak whenver he wants unless he is completely taken over."Rei.."

With one final shout, Hwoarang broke free.He glared at Ryuji for a long time but did not do anything to him.He jumped out of the window.Ryuji could not do anything but stare at the premature Ogre as he escaped.

Jin sparred with Xiaoyu in preparation for her battle the coming day. Rei hold on tightly toKatsuhiro's polo while watching the two spar.Her face was buried on his chest.Katsuhiro patted her head again and told her not to worry.When Xiaoyu turned her back to hit Jin with the Falcon's beak,he blocked it then suddenly froze on his spot.Xiaoyu looked at him blankly.

"Hey! Jin... why'd you stop?"

Jin closed his eyes. "I can feel a strange aura coming towards us...and I have felt it before too."

"Jin! I can feel it too.It's getting closer." said Katsuhiro.He tapped Rei's shoulder and gently pushed her to the chair for her to sit down.Katsuhiro felt guilty seeing her eyes, she was silent since she knew that Hwoarang was taken by Ryuji.The glass window of the gym broke into pieces the broken parts flew in all directions.Katsuhiro embraced Rei and Jin ducked with Xiaoyu in his arms.Xiaoyu blushed.

A figure was standing behind all the smoke.Katsuhiro and Jin glared at the silhoutte.Xiaoyu ran to where Rei was.Baek and Steve came running in the gym once they heard the loud explosion.

"Jin! What happened in here?" Steve asked.

No answer.Jin remained silent until...

"Kazama" A familiar but harsh voice said.Jin's eyes widen as he recognized that voice.

"Hwo...Hwoarang?" He could not believe it. Hwoarang stepped out and let out a smirk,his eyes were burning with rage.

"How did you get that kind of form?" Jin asked as he rolled his eyes downward and saw a tattoo on his rival's left arm. "No... You're taken over by Ogre but I thought I already killed him?"

Hwoarang (possesed by Ogre)laughed."HA HA HA HA HA..."

Rei heard it and stood up.She went infront of Jin.

"M...master"

"What?" Hwoarang stepped back. "You're that kid! Hwoarang's daughter!" he said

"Don't... you remember me?"

"Rei... am I right?" He chuckled and teleported infront of her as he stroke his hand around her neck,stranggling her,tightening his grip. he carried her into the air.Rei choaked and coughed.

"Let her go! You fucking monster!" Katsuhiro tackled him with his side.Hwoarang flinched and let go of his grip around her neck.Hwoarang faced Katsuhiro and smirked.

"So... you must be the youngest Kazama. heh! Fighting you is a great honor!" He answered sarcastically.Katsuhiro got ready,he was in his fighting stance now, preparing to battle Hwoarang, who was possesed by Ogre.

**_Hey! there! Too bad I only got two reviews (shrugs) Oh well! Pls. review_**


	15. Light vs Dark

Chapter 15: Light vs.Dark

Katsuhiro ready to fight Hwoarang.Rei ran infront of Hwoarang with her arms raised sideward facing Katsuhiro.

" Don't hurt him!"

"Rei! Get out of my way! I can't forgive him for what he has done to you" Katsuhiro shot back.

"No!"

Hwoarang smirked "How nice! You're trying to protect your father aren't you?" He said sarcastically, he raised his hand and was about to punch her side but a hand caught it. It was Rei's!

"What?"

"The reason why I don't want Katsuhiro to hurt you is because... I want to fight you! I want to test my strength" she continued "And I want to save my master myself from the likes of you! in exchange for always saving me" She stated as she faced him.

"Ha! A girl like you? defeat me!" He laughed "You must be joking!"

"I'm not!" She said seriously and got into her stance. "Bring it on!" she taunted.

"Rei. I hope you know what you're doing." Katsuhiro whispered

An evil grin was on Hwoarang's face. "Very well!" He ran towards her with his rolled fist.Rei saw it coming.She jumped up.Hwoarang ended up punching the floor instead causing it to break from the impact it received.

"Take this!" She kicked him at the back.He fell to the ground.Rei landed behind him.Jin could only watch their fight.

_'I can't believe it! She has Hwoarang's speed and power.' _He said to himself.

Hwoarang stood up his head was bleeding.Blood covered half of his face. "Not bad kid! Now it's my turn!" He faded away.Rei looked around then he appeared right behind her,locking his arms around her neck.

"Can you take it?"

"You bastard!" cursed Rei

"My..my such words!"

He quickly shifted to her side then striked her gut with his knee.She threw out blood.

Hwoarang then hurled her to the wall.It cracked.It fell causing smoke to cover Rei and Hwoarang.He first jumped out letting out a grin.

Katsuhiro and Baek shouted "REI!"

"Game over!"

"Not... quite" A faint voice said.The smoke cleared up.Rei was still standing,clutching her shoulder,breathing heavily."I won't give up!" Hwoarang stepped back again.

"What? How can you be still alive?"

"I don't know when to give up! That's why!" She said, she ran towards him and performed the machine guns kicks on him Hwoarang was lifted up into the air.Rei juumped back instead of doing a combo.Her world suddenly went blank.

"Rei stop it" a voice rang in her head.

"Master?"

"You just have to wait a little longer."

"What do you mean? Master?"

No reply.

She was back to reality,seeing Hwoarang wasdown and not moving,she ran to him and saw a chip stuck at the back of his neck.She tried to touch it but lightning prevented her from doing so.She groaned

"This thing must be causing all the trouble"

She again forced to remove it from his neck,resisting the lightning.She was suddenly thrown aback.Hwoarang's eyes opened,he sat down staring at the floor.

"We hate you!We dispise you!" Jin,Baek,Katsuhiro andhis friends'voices filled his head.He clutched it,screaming.

"No! No!Noooo! Shut Up! Shut the hell up!" He screamed shaking his head.

"I love you" Rei's voice said. "Father.. I love you, come back... to all of us. Don't believe what they say, they're just your illusions." She smiled and hugged him."Please dad! wake up"

Hwoarang's eyes widened,he screamed, flames encircled him,the chip on his nape deactivated, it fell off his nape. His hair went back to normal,his fangs disappeared,His eyes were back to normal and his nails were at its normal length.The tattoo on his arm disappeared slowly. Jin and the others watched in awe.

"Hwoarang.."

He landed on the floor with a thud.Rei was also unconscious lying next to him.

**_Yo! Thanks for all those reviews oh yeah and.. Wind Dragon 53 (brother) You write something hentai on your own fic. Leave my story alone (bleh!) Pls. Review!_**


End file.
